The present invention relates to liquid personal wash composition comprising surfactant (e.g., synthetic surfactant with or without soap) and mixtures of hydrophobic polymer with emollient oils. Specifically, the polymers used in the mixtures must have minimum tackiness value (e.g., greater than about 100 g), defined also by MW and viscosity; and mixture must also have minimum viscosity ( greater than 3000 cps defined at 30xc2x0 C.) and defined particle size. No more than maximum levels of cationic may be used.
The rinsing sensation a product has on the skin can be perceived by many consumers. In many parts of the world, notably China, Japan and other parts of Asia, a soap-like rinsing property (e.g., soap-like xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feeling) is perceived as being thoroughly cleansing and is highly preferred.
Most mild cleansers, especially 2-in-1 moisturizing liquids such as Dove(copyright) or Olay(copyright), however, do not provide consumer desirable soap-like rinsing characteristics.
Unexpectedly, it has been found that selection of the depositing moisturizing agents can be used to provide moisturizing liquids with soap-like rinsing attributes (e.g., as defined by xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel after certain number of counts). Specifically, by depositing large (e.g., 20-5000 micrometers), viscous (e.g., higher than 3000 cps at 30xc2x0 C. at 1.0 Sxe2x88x921) drops of a blend of hydrophobic polymer and emollient oils, the desired skin-feel is obtained. Preferred hydrophobic polymers include high MW (i.e., MW greater than 900, preferably greater than 1000) C2-C10 polyalkenes (e.g., polybutenes) and preferred oils which are mixable with the hydrophobic polymers include mineral oil, petrolatum, or triglycerides.
The use of hydrophobic polymers (e.g., polybutene) in shampoo and PW liquid compositions is not new as seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,730 to Gough et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,550 to Gough et al.
WO 99/09948 and WO 99/09950 (both assigned to Procter and Gamble) both disclose compositions in which polybutenes of MW 600 to about 1000 are used to enhance rinsability. Among the long, long recitation of optional ingredients which may be used is included hydrocarbons such as mineral oils and petrolatum (see WO 99/09950 at page 27, line 16).
There is absolutely no teaching or suggestion in these references of the criticalities of the invention, e.g., using polymers which must have MW greater than 900, preferably greater than 1000; using these necessarily in combination with oils of defined viscosity to obtain defined benefits; using critical size polymer/oil mixtures; and ensuring no more than certain level (less than 0.5%, preferably less than 0.3%) cationic is used (contrast with, for example, page 19, lines 12xe2x80x9413 of WO 99/09950 where cationic can be used up to levels as high as 3%).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,293 to Glenn, Jr. discloses liquid PW compositions containing large drop lipophilic moisturizing agent which agent may be a blend of petrolatum and polybutenes (column 3, lines 43-47).
Again, there is no recognition that polymers must be of certain size and certain molecular weight (e.g., higher than 900), that no more than certain amount of cationic may be used (contrast with column 5, lines 44-45) or that very specific criticalities will yield compositions which rinse well and provide xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,070 to Dixon et al. disclose personal cleansing composition containing skin moisturizing agent which is selected from the group consisting of petrolatum, hydrogenated polybutene and mixtures thereof, where ratio of petrolatum to polybetaine is 3:1 to 5:1. The composition also comprises 0.5 to 1.0 part polyquaternium 10 and 1 to 2.5 parts sodium polyacrylate. There is no recognition that specific criticalities, e.g., less than 0.5% cationic, are required to achieve xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel as defined.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found that use of specific polymers (i.e., minimum tackiness defined by minimum viscosity) in combination with specific oils provide not only moisturizing benefits, but also can provide good rinsability and soap-like xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel desirable by many consumers. Moreover, to the extent there is a balance between sticky feel of the polymers and greasy feel of oils, the invention provides for a method to achieve desired soap-like rinsability (e.g., rinsability with soap-like feel) by manipulating the polymer/oil ratio of the blend. Soap-like rinsability is dependent not only on polymer molecular weight and polymer/oil ratio, but also on low level (or absence) of cationic polymer.
More specifically, the invention comprises a personal cleansing composition having soap-like rinsability comprising:
(1) 70% to 99% of a lathering surfactant system containing 5 to 35% by wt. of a surfactant composition having a slippery, slightly draggy or draggy wet skin feel during rinsing after a six rubbing cycle as measured by in-shower rinsability evaluation method;
(2) 1 to 30% by wt. of a polymer/oil blend comprising:
(a) 20 to 90% of a polymer having MW greater than about 900, preferably greater than about 1000 and viscosity greater than 10,000 centistoke at 30xc2x0 C. at 1.0 Sxe2x88x921 and a tackiness of greater than about 100 grams as measured by tackiness test;
(b) 10% to 80% of a hydrophobic oil,
wherein tackiness of polymer/oil blend is 30-400 g measured by tackiness test,
wherein viscosity of polymer/oil blend is higher than 3000 centistoke at 30xc2x0 C. at 1.0 Sxe2x88x921; and
wherein average particle size of blend is 20 to 5000 micrometers;
(3) 0.1 to 10% by wt. of organic, inorganic or polymeric stabilizer in amount sufficient to provide physical stability of oil droplets at 40xc2x0 C. for over 4 weeks;
wherein composition has less than 0.4 wt. % cationic polymer,
wherein composition has draggy or very draggy wet skin feel in less than 8 rubbing cycles as determined by in-shower evaluation method.
The present invention relates to personal cleansing compositions comprising polymer/oil blends which are used to provide soap-like rinsability as measured by in-shower evaluation test. The invention further relates to a method of providing soap-like rinsability by carefully balancing ratio of polymer/oil and ensuring no more than maximum amount cationic polymer is used.
Specifically, the compositions of the invention comprise:
(1) 70-99% lathering surfactant system containing 5 to 35% by wt. surfactant composition with slippery, slightly draggy or draggy wet skin feel after 6 rubbing cycles (as measured by defined test),
(2) 1 to 30% of specifically defined polymer/oil blends wherein polymers are selected for specific tackiness (as further defined by MW and viscosity); and polymer oil blends have specific tackiness, viscosity and average particle size; and
(4) stabilizer;
wherein the composition has less than 0.4 wt. % cationic polymer and wherein selection yields compositions which are soap-like in feel (draggy or very draggy wet skin feel in less than 8 rubbing cycles).
Each of the various components of the composition is described in more detail below.
Surfactant System
The composition of the invention comprises 70 to 99% of a xe2x80x9clatheringxe2x80x9d surfactant system containing 5 to 35% by wt. surfactant composition having a slippery, slightly draggy or draggy wet skin feel (as defined by in-shower rinsability evaluation method).
The surfactants in the composition may be anionic, nonionic, amphoteric/zwitterionic, cationic or mixtures thereof as long as the compositions retain minimal lathering profile. That is, the surfactant or mixture combined should have an equilibrium surface tension between 15 and 50 dynes/cm, preferably 20-40 dynes/cm as measured at CMC at 25xc2x0 C. Some surfactant mixes can have tension lower than those of individual components. Also the overall surfactant system, in the absence of polymer/oil blend, has slippery, slightly draggy or draggy wet skin rinsing feel (in contrast to very draggy feeling produced by soap-based cleansers).
The anionic surfactant may be, for example, an aliphatic sulfonate, such as a primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) sulfonate, primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) disulfonate, C8-C22 alkene sulfonate, C8-C22 hydroxyalkane sulfonate or alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonate (AGES); or an aromatic sulfonate such as alkyl benzene sulfonate.
The anionic may also be an alkyl sulfate (e.g., C12-C18 alkyl sulfate) or alkyl ether sulfate (including alkyl glyceryl ether sulfates). Among the alkyl ether sulfates are those having the formula:
RO(CH2CH2O)nSO3M
wherein R is an alkyl or alkenyl having 8 to 18 carbons, preferably 12 to 18 carbons, n has an average value of greater than 1.0, preferably between 2 and 3; and M is a solubilizing cation such as sodium, potassium, ammonium or substituted ammonium. Ammonium and sodium lauryl ether sulfates are preferred.
These differ from ether sulfates of the invention in that they are not branched.
The anionic may also be alkyl sulfosuccinates (including mono- and dialkyl, e.g., C6-C22 sulfosuccinates); alkyl and acyl taurates, alkyl and acyl sarcosinates, sulfoacetates, C8-C22 alkyl phosphates and phosphates, alkyl phosphate esters and alkoxyl alkyl phosphate esters, acyl lactates, C8-C22 monoalkyl succinates and maleates, sulphoacetates, and acyl isethionates.
Sulfosuccinates may be monoalkyl sulfosuccinates having the formula:
R4O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M;
amido-MEA sulfosuccinates of the formula
R4CONHCH2CH2O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M
wherein R4 ranges from C8-C22 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation;
amido-MIPA sulfosuccinates of formula
RCONH(CH2)CH(CH3)(SO3M)CO2M
where M is as defined above.
Also included are the alkoxylated citrate sulfosuccinates; and alkoxylated sulfosuccinates such as the following: 
wherein n=1 to 20; and M is as defined above.
Sarcosinates are generally indicated by the formula RCON(CH3)CH2CO2M, wherein R ranges from C8 to C20 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Taurates are generally identified by formula
R2CONR3CH2CH2SO3M
wherein R2 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl, R3 ranges from C1-C4 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Another class of anionics are carboxylates such as follows:
Rxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nCO2M
wherein R is C8 to C20 alkyl; n is 0 to 20; and M is as defined above.
Another carboxylate which can be used is amido alkyl polypeptide carboxylates such as, for example, Monteine LCQ(copyright) by Seppic.
Another surfactant which may be used are the C8-C18 acyl isethionates. These esters are prepared by reaction between alkali metal isethionate with mixed aliphatic fatty acids having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms and an iodine value of less than 20. At least 75% of the mixed fatty acids have from 12 to 18 carbon atoms and up to 25% have from 6 to 10 carbon atoms.
Acyl isethionates, when present, will generally range from about 0.5-15% by weight of the total composition. Preferably, this component is present from about 1 to about 10%.
The acyl isethionate may be an alkoxylated isethionate such as is described in llardi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,466, hereby incorporated by reference into the subject application. This compound has the general formula:
In general the xe2x80x9cadditionalxe2x80x9d anionic component will comprise from about 1 to 20% by weight of the composition, preferably 2 to 15%, most preferably 5 to 12% by weight of the composition. It may also include a C8 to C14 unbranched fatty acid hydrocarbon (e.g., lauric acid, palmitic acid, capric, etc.) in levels of 10-50%, preferably 10-30% of total surfactant. Of course, soap may comprise less than 5% or may be absent altogether.
Zwitterionic and Amphoteric Surfactants
Zwitterionic surfactants are exemplified by those which can be broadly described as derivatives of aliphatic quaternary ammonium, phosphonium, and sulfonium compounds, in which the aliphatic radicals can be straight or branched chain, and wherein one of the aliphatic substituents contains from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and one contains an anionic group, e.g., carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, or phosphonate. A general formula for these compounds is: 
wherein R2 contains an alkyl, alkenyl, or hydroxy alkyl radical of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to about 1 glyceryl moiety; Y is selected from the group consisting of for example nitrogen, atoms; R3 is an alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl group containing about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; X is 1 when Y is a sulfur atom, and 2 when Y is a nitrogen or phosphorus atom; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene of from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and Z is a radical selected from the group consisting of carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphonate, and phosphate groups.
Amphoteric detergents which may be used in this invention include at least one acid group. This may be a carboxylic or a sulphonic acid group. They include quaternary nitrogen and therefore are quaternary amido acids. They should generally include an alkyl or alkenyl group of 7 to 18 carbon atoms. They will usually comply with an overall structural formula: 
where R1 is alkyl or alkenyl of 7 to 18 carbon atoms;
R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
n is 2 to 4;
m is 0 to 1;
X is alkylene of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted with hydroxyl, and
Y is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94
Suitable amphoteric detergents within the above general formula include simple betaines of formula: 
and amido betaines of formula: 
where m is 2 or 3.
In both formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as defined previously. R1 may in particular be a mixture of C12 and C14 alkyl groups derived from coconut so that at least half, preferably at least three quarters of the groups R1 have 10 to 14 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 are preferably methyl.
A further possibility is that the amphoteric detergent is a sulphobetaine of formula 
where m is 2 or 3, or variants of these in which xe2x80x94(CH2)3SOxe2x88x923 is replaced by 
In these formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as discussed previously.
Amphoacetates and diamphoacetates are also intended to be covered in possible zwitterionic and/or amphoteric compounds which may be used.
The surfactant system may also optionally comprise a nonionic surfactant.
The nonionic which may be used includes in particular the reaction products of compounds having a hydrophobic group and a reactive hydrogen atom, for example aliphatic alcohols, acids, amides or alkyl phenols with alkylene oxides, especially ethylene oxide either alone or with propylene oxide. Specific nonionic detergent compounds are alkyl (C6-C22) phenols-ethylene oxide condensates, the condensation products of aliphatic (C8-C18) primary or secondary linear or branched alcohols with ethylene oxide, and products made by condensation of ethylene oxide with the reaction products of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. Other so-called nonionic detergent compounds include long chain tertiary amine oxides, long chain tertiary phosphine oxides and dialkyl sulphoxides.
The nonionic may also be a sugar amide, such as a polysaccharide amide. Specifically, the surfactant may be one of the lactobionamides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,279 to Au et al. which is hereby incorporated by reference or it may be one of the sugar amides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,814 to Kelkenberg, hereby incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Other surfactants which may be used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325 to Parran Jr. and alkyl polysaccharide nonionic surfactants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647 to Llenado, both of which are also incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Preferred alkyl polysaccharides are alkylpolyglycosides of the formula
xe2x80x83R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14, carbon atoms; n is 0 to 3, preferably 2; t is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0; and x is from 1.3 to about 10, preferably from 1.3 to about 2.7. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose. To prepare these compounds, the alcohol or alkylpolyethoxy alcohol is formed first and then reacted with glucose, or a source of glucose, to form the glucoside (attachment at the 1-position). The additional glycosyl units can then be attached between their 1-position and the preceding glycosyl units 2-, 3-, 4- and/or 6-position, preferably predominantly the 2-position.
Nonionic generally comprises 0 to 10% by wt. of the composition.
Cationic synthetic surfactant should not serve as the sole surfactant in this product, but can be used as a co-surfactant at a lower level of from about 0.5% to about 6% by weight. The more preferred types of cationic surfactant are selected from the group consisting of: alkyl trimonium chloride and methosulfate, and dialkyldimonnium chloride and methyl sulphate, and alkyl alkonium chloride and methyl sulphate and mixtures thereof. These surfactants contain C12 to C24 carbon atoms per alkyl chain. The most preferred cationic is selected from the group consisting of stearylalkonium chloride, stearyltrimonium chloride. Di-stearyl-dimonium chloride, and mixtures thereof.
Polymer/Oil Blend
The polymer/oil blend of the invention comprises 1 to 30%, preferably 3 to 20% by wt. of composition which comprises 10 to 90%, preferably 20 to 80% polymer and about 20 to 90%, preferably 30 to 80% hydrophobic oil.
The polymer may be any oil mixable hydrophobic linear or branched polymer having molecular weight greater than 900, preferably greater than 1000 daltons, a viscosity greater than 10,000 centistokes at 30xc2x0 C. and 1 Sxe2x88x921 and a tackiness of greater than 100 grams as measured by tackiness test. Preferred polymers may be hydrogenated or non-hydrogenated polymer of alkylene or isoalkylene such as polybutene, polyisobutene, polybutadiene or polyisoprene, polyalphaolefin, polyester, and polyacrylate and its copolymers. Most preferred polymers are commercially available polymers such as Indopol H1500(copyright), Indopol H1900(copyright), and Panalane H300E(copyright) from Amoco, Aquapel 32S(copyright), Aquapel 15L(copyright), and Puresyn ME2500(copyright) from Mobil.
The oil may be any emollient oils mixable with the said hydrophobic polymers and provide properties noted below after blended with the hydrophobic polymer. The preferred emollient oils may be petrolatum, mineral oil, triglyceride oils such as sunflower seed oil, soybean oil or caster oil, and esters such as isopropyl palmitate.
Specifically, the oil is mixed with oil-mixable polymer at ratio of 9 to 1 to 1 to 8 to provide a blend which together has viscosity higher than 3000 centistoke at 30xc2x0 C. at 1Sxe2x88x921.
The blend is also characterized in that the tackiness value of the blend is in the range of 30 to 400 grams, preferably 50 to 300 grams, as measured by the TA texture analyzer; and that average particle size as existed in the liquid cleanser is in range of 20 to 5000 micrometers, preferably 50 to 1000 micrometers.
According to the subject invention, it has been surprisingly found that the wet skin feel is dependent on both the molecular weight of the oil-mixable polymer (e.g., polyalkalene) and the ratio of polymer to oil.
Polymeric Stabilizer
A third required component of the invention is organic, inorganic or polymeric stabilizer. Specifically, the compositions comprise 0.1 to 10% by wt. of an organic, inorganic or polymeric stabilizer which provides physical stability of the large oil droplets, (droplets of polymer/oil blend) in the surfactant composition at 40xc2x0 C. for over four weeks.
Generally the organic polymeric stabilizer of the invention include, but are not limited to any of several long chain acyl derivatives or mixtures thereof. Included are the glycol mono- di- and triesters having about 14 to about 22 carbon atoms. Preferred glycol esters include the ethylene glycol mono- and distearates, glyceryl stearates, palm oil glyceride, tripalmitin, tristearin and mixtures thereof. Another example of suspending agent useful in the present invention include the alkanolamides having from about 14 to about 22 carton atoms. Preferred alkanolamides are stearic monoethanolamide, stearic diethanolamide stearic monoisopropanolamide, stearic monoethanolamide stearate and mixtures thereof. Still another example of a suspending agent useful in the present invention include the long chain fatty acid esters such as stearyl stearate, stearyl palmitate, palmityl palmitate, trihydroxystearylglycerol and tristearylglycerol. Still another example of a suitable suspending agent useful in the present invention include the long chain amine oxides having from about 14 to about 22 carbon atoms. Preferred amine oxides are hexadecyldimethylamine oxide and octadecyldimethylamide oxide.
Example of a suitable polymeric suspending agent (or thickening agent) useful in the present invention include the carbohydrate gums such as cellulose gum, microcrystalline cellulose, cellulose gel, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxymethyl carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl carboxypropyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, guar gum, gum karaya, gum tragacanth, gum arabic, gum acacia, gum agar, xanthan gum and mixtures thereof. Preferred carbohydrate gums are the cellulose gums and xanthan gum. Of all the above described types of suspending agents, preferred compounds include the long chain glycol ester and the carbohydrate gums. Other stabilizers which may be used are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,293 to Glenn, Jr. at column 4, line 36 to column 6, line 65. This reference is hereby incorporated by reference into the subject application.
The suspending agent or mixtures of agent may be present from about 0.1 to 10% of the composition.
Cationic Polymer
Although the composition may contain cationic polymer, one criticality of the invention is that it should contain less than 0.4%, preferably less than 0.3% to obtain the drag feel and rinsability desired by the invention.
Suitable cationic polymers include Guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, Quaternium-19, -23, -40, -57, poly(dimethyidiallylammonium chloride), poly (dimethyl butenyl ammonium chloride)-, w-bis(triethanolammonium chloride), poly (dipropyldiallylammonium chloride), poly(methyl-beta propaniodiallylammonium chloride), poly(diallylpiperidinium chloride), poly(vinyl pyridinium chloride), quaternised poly(vinyl alcohol),quaternized poly(dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate) and mixtures thereof.
Finally, it is another criticality of the invention that the final composition provides a draggy or very draggy wet skin feel after fewer than 8 rubbing cycles as determined by in-shower evaluation method.
Optionals
Compositions invention may suspend oil/emollient particles. The following oil/emollients may optionally be suspended in the compositions.
Various classes of oils are set forth below.
Vegetable oils: Arachis oil, castor oil, cocoa butter, coconut oil, corn oil, cotton seed oil, olive oil, palm kernel oil, rapeseed oil, safflower seed oil, sesame seed oil and soybean oil.
Esters: Butyl myristate, cetyl palmitate, decyloleate, glyceryl laurate, glyceryl ricinoleate, glyceryl stearate, glyceryl isostearate, hexyl laurate, isobutyl palmitate, isocetyl stearate, isopropyl isostearate, isopropyl laurate, isopropyl linoleate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl stearate, propylene glycol monolaurate, propylene glycol ricinoleate, propylene glycol stearate, and propylene glycol isostearate.
Animal Fats: acetylated lanolin alcohols, lanolin, lard, mink oil and tallow.
Other examples of oil/emollients include mineral oil, petrolatum, silicone oil such as dimethyl polysiloxane, lauryl and myristyl lactate.
The emollient/oil is generally used in an amount from about 1 to 30%, preferably 5 to 20% by wt. of the composition. Generally, it should comprise no more than 30% of the composition.
In addition, the compositions of the invention may include optional ingredients as follows:
Organic solvents, such as ethanol; auxiliary thickeners, sequestering agents, such as tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), EHDP or mixtures in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.01 to 0.05%; and coloring agents, opacifiers and pearlizers such as zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, TiO2, EGMS (ethylene glycol monostearate) or Lytron 621 (Styrene/Acrylate copolymer); all of which are useful in enhancing the appearance or cosmetic properties of the product.
The compositions may further comprise antimicrobials such as 2-hydroxy-4,2xe2x80x24xe2x80x2 trichlorodiphenylether (DP300); preservatives such as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin (Glydant XL1000), parabens, sorbic acid etc.
The compositions may also comprise coconut acyl mono- or diethanol amides as suds boosters, and strongly ionizing salts such as sodium chloride and sodium sulfate may also be used to advantage.
Antioxidants such as, for example, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) may be used advantageously in amounts of about 0.01% or higher if appropriate.
Another optional ingredient which may be added are the deflocculating polymers such as are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,576 to Montague, hereby incorporated by reference.
Other ingredients which may be included are exfoliants such as polyoxyethylene beads, walnut sheets and apricot seeds
Particle Size of Oil/Polymer Blend and its Process
Particle size of the oil/polymer blend has a significant effect on cleanser rinsability. In general the larger the droplet size the more efficient the oil/polymer blend to increase cleanser""s rinsability. To work as an efficient rinsing aid, the droplet size should be larger than 20 microns, preferably larger than 50 microns. The upper limit of the oil droplets can be as large as 5000 microns, preferably 1000 microns depending on the cleanser""s suspension properties and also the tackiness of the oil/polymer blends. For oil/polymer blend with tackiness higher than 200 grams, the upper limit of the particle size is preferably less than 1000 microns to prevent undesirable sticky patch wet-skin feel. For good rinsability and good in-use sensory properties, the weight average particle size of oil/polymer blend should be in the range of 20 to 5000 microns, preferably 50 to 1000 microns, most preferably 100 to 400 microns.
Liquid cleansers containing oil/polymer droplets with size in the range of 20 to 5000 microns can be accomplished either in a batch wise process or in a continuous process depending on how the oil/polymer blend and the surfactant solution are mixed. A batch process such as an overhead mixer or a floatation machine, or a continuous process such as a two fluid co-extrusion nozzle, an in-line injector, an in-line mixer or an in-line screen can be used to make the oil/polymer blend with the desired particle size. The size of the oil/polymer blend can be manipulated by changing the mixing speed, mixing temperature, mixing time, viscosity of the surfactant solution or oil/polymer blend, and the mixing device. In general, by reducing the mixing time, decreasing the mixing speed, lowing the viscosity of the surfactant solution, increasing the viscosity of the oil/polymer blend, or using a mixing device that produces less shear force during mixing, one can produce larger size.
The most preferred process to make large droplet of oil/polymer blend is continuous injection/low shear mixing process described as following. Oil and polymer are mixed either at ambient or elevated temperature to form a uniform mixture. The oil/polymer blend is then injected into or co-extruded with a well structured surfactant solution (e.g., a surfactant solution capable of suspend large oil/polymer particles) to form elongated oil/polymer particles with length from several centimeters to several decimeters. The elongated oil/polymer particles are then broken to particles of 20 to 5000 microns by passing through in-line screen, in-line static mixer or combination of both. Particle size can be controlled easily by the opening size of the screen and/or the diameter and length of the static mixer.
Other than directly mixing oil/polymer blend with surfactant solution, the oil/polymer blend can also be added into the surfactant solution as particles with the oil/polymer blend encapsulated inside a shell or a matrix of polymer coating. This route might provide better way to control the particle size of the oil/polymer blend. However, it is less preferred due to the cost of additional process to make the capsules.
The invention will now be described in greater detail by way of the following non-limiting examples. The examples are for illustrative purposes only and not intended to limit the invention in any way.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all number in this description indicating amounts or ratios of materials or conditions or reaction, physical properties of materials and/or use are to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
Where used in the specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is intended to include the presence of stated features, integers, steps, components, but not to preclude the presence or addition of one or more features, integers, steps, components or groups thereof.
All percentages in the specification and examples are intended to be by weight unless stated otherwise.
Methodology
Tackiness Measurement
A Texture Analyzer (TA-XT2 from Textile Technologies Corp.) equipped with TA-57R probe was used for tackiness measurement. 0.1 to 0.15 cc of materials was injected onto a glass plate. The TA was set so that the probe passes through the liquid and presses it against the glass plate. Once the probe attains a 0.5 grams trigger force, the Texture Expert software begins taking measurements of the force as a function of time. The probe continues to compress the sample at the set applied force. The TA will retract once the set time delay has elapsed. The TA measures the force as it retracts from the surface. The maximum force required to pull the probe away from a material is recorded as the tackiness value of the material and is used to compare the relative tackiness of different material. A tackier material has a higher tackiness value. Three measurements were taken consecutively and the average was calculated and shown in Table 2 for some polymers and oil/polymer blends. The TA settings used in the measurement is shown in the Table 1.
For good rinsability, polymers should have a tackiness higher than 100 grams and the mixture of polymer and oil is preferably has a tackiness value higher than 20 grams, more preferably higher than 30 grams.
In-Shower Rinsability Evaluation Method
Method described below was used to evaluate rinsability of personal cleanser in the shower. A soap-based personal washing liquid such as Lux from Taiwan has a very drag wet skin feel after 3 to 4 rubbing cycle during rinsing. A synthetic-based liquid such as Taiwan Dove body wash has a slightly drag wet skin feel after 8 to 10 rinsing cycles. A cationic polymer-containing shower liquid such as U.S. Dove has a very slippery wet-skin feel after 10 to 12 rubbing cycles.
1. First wet the body under running water.
2. Stay away from the running water, apply and lather about 5 cc of liquid all over the body.
3. Stand in front of the shower and start to rinse while rubbing the chest up and down with both hands at a speed of about 1.5 to 1.8 seconds per cycle.
4. Count the times of rubbing cycle to perceive a drag feel, and determine the drag feel 2 to 3 more cycles after perceiving the initial drag. Degree of drag is rated as following